


Upon Learning Malfoy Likes Sweets

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry uses some newfound information to his advantage; Malfoy remains as skeptical as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link pt 1](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/87088837168/the-time-harry-learned-malfoy-had-a-sweet-tooth)   
>  [tumblr link pt 2](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/88751582298/a-short-addendum-comic-to-the-last-one-i)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the brilliant [dysonrules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules) yet again for the inspiration :3


End file.
